This invention relates to an improved valving mechanism for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an improved rotary valve mechanism employed to control the intake of fuel/air mixture into, and/or the exhaust of combusted gasses out of the cylinder of an internal combustion engine.
It has long been known that rotary valves have certain advantages over standard axially moving valves in an internal combustion engine. Rotary valves have fewer moving parts, they are smoother operating, and thus quieter. They also permit a reduction in the height of the head and there is less power consumed by the valve system.
Heretofore rotary valves have been proposed, utilizing a single rotating valve member to handle both the intake of the fuel/air mixture and for exhausting the combusted gasses out of the cylinder. This has resulted in a compromise of the valving which has resulted in an inefficient operation of the engine. Moreover, in a spherical valve system it is difficult to achieve proper sealing of the intake and exhaust ports during the compression and power cycles.
The present invention solves these problems in a unique way providing a pair of rotary valves, one for the intake port and the other for the exhaust port, and permits these valves to move laterally with respect to their axis of rotation to effect sealing of the ports during the compression and power cycles of the cylinder with which they are associated.